


过时之人

by Tommy1000k



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 穿越
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy1000k/pseuds/Tommy1000k
Summary: em……就是一个小辣鸡的小黄文片段





	1. Chapter 1

　　接A4盾，穿越回去的盾看着酒馆里的吧唧，突然意识到自己的欲望。

 

　　“嘿，史蒂夫，你怎么又回来了？”

 

　　“听着巴基，我有些事情想告诉你，也许我们该去个更私密的地方。”

 

　　拉着巴基的手，史蒂夫径直朝卫生间走去，小酒馆里气氛活跃，卫生间外还站着一对忘情亲吻的情侣。

 

　　“woo，史蒂夫，放松，你要和我说些什么？”

 

　　被拉进卫生间隔间的巴基松开史蒂夫的手，将他的脑袋转向自己，盯着那双蓝色的眸子率先发问

 

　　“你今天，有些奇怪。”

 

　　一把将巴基推到隔间的墙上，史蒂夫将腿塞进巴基的双腿之间，用身体把他死死的固定在身下。靛蓝的眸子里散发着炽热的眼神。双手分别握住巴基的手腕，将其按在墙上。

 

　　探过头，在巴基诧异但却并不害怕，甚至有些渴望的眼神中，史蒂夫贴着身下人的耳朵。随着嘴巴的张合，一缕缕气息沿着孔道钻进巴基的身体，兵分两路，一半向上直达大脑深处，另一半沿着脊椎一路向下，肆虐的刺激着巴基的每一根神经，直达尾椎，激的巴基身体一阵颤栗。

 

　　“唔…史蒂…夫，你在…干什么？”巴基尽力克制住受到刺激后身体的颤栗，扭头看着欲火中烧的史蒂夫。

 

　　“巴基，我爱你，你的一颦一笑都毫无疑问的牵扯着我的心。天呐，你都不知道喝着酒的你有多辣，我真想就在他们的注视下吻你，操你，耳边回荡着你的喘息，看着你在我身下承欢。”

 

　　“我试着出去冷静，可是看到你皱起的眉头，我就知道，我拿你没办法了。你就是我脑海里的恶魔，每时每刻都催促着我让我直面自己的欲望。我知道你爱我，巴基，我知道。你说呢，中士？”

 

　　史蒂夫这一大串话把巴基用尽全力刚整理好的思绪再次摧毁的溃不成军。看着史蒂夫严肃的表情，巴基明白，他必须直面自己的内心。

 

　　“史蒂夫，天知道你有多迷人，从你还是个瘦弱的小个子开始，我就无数次幻想着被你压倒在身下。在军营里，简直是种折磨，我必须每天在你睡下后，看着你的身体抚慰自己，我不敢直面自己的欲望。我…唔……”

 

　　话还没说完，巴基的嘴唇已经被史蒂夫所占据。开始只是蜻蜓点水般的试探，当巴基渐渐能够控制自己的意识后，便张开了嘴唇回应着史蒂夫。

 

　　灵活的舌头舔过巴基的牙齿，撬开牙关，钻进了口腔。粗暴又富含侵略性的动作让巴基只得被迫接受，还没来得及进一步回应，自己的小舌便被史蒂夫缠住。

 

　　两人像是比赛般争相抢夺主导地位，但巴基哪是美国队长的对手。至少这让他知道了，在吻技上，美国队长也是常人的四倍。

 

　　接吻一直在继续。而史蒂夫的手却不老实的钻进了巴基的衣服下，从腰间，缓慢上升到后背，随即又把阵地转移到胸前。双手捏住胸前的两点，巴基吃痛的叫了一声，但声音却被史蒂夫的吻全盘吸收。

 

　　随着乳头被揉捏的的越来越硬，巴基感到有些缺氧：天知道他的肺里是存了多少气，这也难怪，他是美国队长。巴基不禁想。

 

　　“唔…唔……”

 

　　在巴基勉强的叫声中史蒂夫终于离开了巴基诱人的嘴唇，那两片薄唇现在已经被吸的有些红肿，上面还残留着晶莹的液体，而巴基的喘气声也让他更加性感。

 

　　“巴基，我爱你！”

 

　　史蒂夫说出这句话的眼神足够深情，仿佛刚刚想要吞掉巴基的人并不是他，而他还是那个正直的美国队长。

 

　　“我也爱你，史蒂夫。”

 

　　巴基的告白让史蒂夫一时乱了阵脚，愣在那里，没了下一步动作。

 

　　“嘿，就结束了？美国队长果然还是个纯情的处男，来让巴基哥哥教教你。”

 

　　互通心意的两人此时早已没了之前的束缚，巴基更是直接蹲下身子，用牙齿啃咬着解开史蒂夫的皮带。扒下被翘臀拦住的裤子，隔着内裤开始舔舐。

 

　　史蒂夫哪里被这样诱惑过，况且那个人还是心心念念的巴基。巴基的舌头沿着内裤上的轮廓来回舔弄，史蒂夫的阴茎一点点胀大，直接从内裤上探出了头。蘑菇头上还留着清亮的前液。

 

　　巴基没有停下嘴上的动作，抬起头看着史蒂夫，露出戏谑的笑容：“看来，小cap等不及了啊。”

 

　　无措的看着自己的内裤被扒下，硬的不能再硬的阴茎也被巴基双手握住，史蒂夫觉得脑袋有些昏沉，似乎全身的血液都充盈在巴基手中的炽热中。

 

　　双手握住充血后稍显狰狞的肉棒，巴基开始吞入前面的蘑菇头，舌头也没有闲着，朝着上面的孔洞而去。灵活的舌尖时而舔舐，时而伸进，似乎想要努力挺入。史蒂夫流出的前液顺着巴基被撑大的嘴角流下，在重力的作用下拉扯向下。

 

　　随着重心转移，开始挑逗下端的冠状沟，巴基的舌尖轻轻略过，却重重的刺激着史蒂夫。觉得在这样下去，似乎会爆体而亡，史蒂夫不得不拉开巴基，盯着因为给自己口交而嘴巴被撑的酸麻的巴基：“巴基，站起来。”

 

　　听话的直起身子，巴基立刻被队长反手继续压在隔间的墙上。这一次换史蒂夫有所表示，沿着巴基的额头，绯红的脸颊，红肿的嘴唇，以及那个性感的下巴，继续向下重重地亲吻下去。

 

　　“史蒂夫，那里…”

 

　　队长的嘴巴已经攀上巴基的胸肌，嘴巴开始吮吸着巴基早因为刺激而挺立的乳头。

 

　　“是这里吗？巴基？你想要更多？”

 

　　“啊…是的…史蒂夫…这边…也要。”

 

　　张开牙齿，史蒂夫开始咬噬着巴基的乳头，随着牙齿的刺激，舌尖也沿着乳晕缓缓画圈。

 

　　这一切都让巴基觉得浑身颤抖，还是不敢相信此刻所发生的事的真实性。美国队长在舔他的乳头，而自己还索要更多。但是他实在无暇分心去思考此刻的真实性，就算这是场梦境，也是他巴基·巴恩斯永远不想醒来的绮梦。

 

　　史蒂夫的嘴巴仍未停止移动，此刻正沿着腹肌向下，直抵巴基的大腿根部。巴基的滚烫此时也已经过度充血，虽然大小很客观，但却还是比队长的要小一号。而巴基此刻也注意到盯着小吧唧看的史蒂夫，终于没办法再像刚才那样挑逗着他说话。

 

　　“嘿，谁知道小小的个子下藏着个这么个大家伙，真不知道血清是不是全作用到你那跟玩意儿上了。”巴基说话声音越来越小，到最后已经成了嘟囔，但是还是被史蒂夫尽数听到。

 

　　“巴基，你正在摸的东西，血清可是也作用了。”

 

　　“谁知道，天呐，你的胸肌大的我都能在上面开坦克了。”巴基嘟囔着，鼓起腮帮子，可爱极了。

 

　　“你知道的，巴基，如果是你的‘坦克’要开进来，我并不介意，还很乐意让你在上面飞奔呢。”说着史蒂夫的双手又开始肆意揉捏着巴基的两个臀瓣，用宽厚的手掌将其握在手中，捏出各种形状。

 

　　一边揉捏着，巴基的前面也在被队长照顾着。巴基的阴茎被尽数吞进，温热的口腔让得他浑身一颤，随着史蒂夫不停地吞吐，巴基的手也扣在史蒂夫的后脑，加大每一次吞吐的深度。快感逐渐攀上顶峰，而就在巴基想要释放的时候，史蒂夫却吐出巴基的肉棒。

 

　　得不到满足的巴基，想要自己用手抚慰，就像他无初次在夜里对着队长的身影所做的那样。却被史蒂夫一把拍下。

 

　　“呃…史蒂夫…让我出来…”

 

　　“巴基，不可以，想要更多就得听话。所以…你想要更多吗？”

 

　　“啊，想，史蒂夫”不能抚慰下体的巴基只能转而双手扣弄着自己的乳头，身体也随着节律挺动。

 

　　史蒂夫将自己一个手指塞进巴基的嘴里，巴基卖力的吮吸着。随着手指一根一根的增加，巴基舔弄得更加起劲。将手指拔出后，史蒂夫随即将双手攀到巴基的两片臀瓣上，中指沿着小穴周围轻佻的按压。等到巴基小穴周围的肌肉放松下来后，修长的手指毫不犹豫的深深刺入巴基的身体内。

 

　　“唔…啊…”巴基感觉到自己被手指侵犯，娇羞的脸上立刻添上几抹腓红。

 

　　史蒂夫的手指在菊穴内不停地探索，抠挖着内壁的嫩肉。直到触碰到某一个略硬的东西时，听见巴基不自觉的加大了呻吟的音量，就连叫声都变得更加迷人。史蒂夫的手指扣弄的频率逐渐加快，在巴基渐渐适应后，又往里塞进第二根手指：“巴基，你看你下面都流出水了，一个劲的把我的手指往里吸呢。”

 

　　巴基那受得住史蒂夫如此逗弄，头旋即扭到一边，但嘴里的呻吟却不受控制的从唇齿间一个个蹦出。

 

　　手指再度挤入嫩穴，巴基此刻已吞下三根手指，史蒂夫的手指变化着角度，交替的刺激在巴基的那一点敏感上，随着频率加快，巴基揉捏乳头的双手也更加用力，两颗红润不停地变幻着形状。快感促使身后的小穴再度收缩，肠肉使劲的吞着史蒂夫的手指不断送入更深处。

 

　　在史蒂夫狠狠的抵弄敏感地带后，巴基的勃起仅仅只靠后穴的刺激便射出了浊液，一股股的白浊喷射到史蒂夫的脸上，耳朵上，顺着他修长的脖子流至锁骨，流入被上衣隐藏的胸口。

 

> 　　史蒂夫舔了舔嘴边的白液，直起身来盯着巴基高潮过后红润的面颊，一个眼神示意。巴基似是被催眠一般，双手攀上史蒂夫的脖颈，用舌尖清扫着自己所造成的混乱，不等他清理完，史蒂夫避开巴基的舔舐，直奔巴基的嘴唇攻去，两人的舌尖互换着巴基刚射出的白浊，以及过度兴奋流出的口水，直至巴基再度喘不上气。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上文

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴边的白液，直起身来盯着巴基高潮过后红润的面颊，一个眼神示意。巴基似是被催眠一般，双手攀上史蒂夫的脖颈，用舌尖清扫着自己所造成的混乱，不等他清理完，史蒂夫避开巴基的舔舐，直奔巴基的嘴唇攻去，两人的舌尖互换着巴基刚射出的白浊，以及过度兴奋流出的口水，直至巴基再度喘不上气。

　　刚刚品尝过动人性事美妙滋味的两人，食髓知味。史蒂夫的手指轻轻撩拨几下，巴基的阴茎就再次充血，胀大。相拥的两人，互相交换着口中的情欲，小腹紧紧贴在一起，两人的阴茎也并在一起。滚烫的肉棒被史蒂夫的一双大手一把裹住，上下撸动着两根火热。

　　“巴基，我爱你，我想完全拥有你。”灼热的眼神盯着高潮过后的巴基。

　　拉着史蒂夫的手再次找到身后那片隐秘但却已经湿透的嫩穴，巴基口唇微张，回答中带着呻吟：“史蒂夫，进来，我要你。”

　　“想要什么？巴基，说出来，大声说出来”史蒂夫按压着小穴，绕着它画圈，手指没入一个指节，浅浅的塞入，模仿着性器在巴基体内抽插，时不时的抵住那一敏感地带。

　　史蒂夫的嘴巴也完全没有闲住，不停地啃咬着巴基的耳垂。舌头伸进耳廓里，带着黏湿的口水，舌尖钻进耳洞，在向里吹气的间隙也向内挺入，模仿着抽插的动作。

　　“想要…想要你…操我…啊”巴基敏感的耳朵与后庭一同被史蒂夫刺激，下意识的提高呻吟的音量。

　　“啊…啊……史蒂夫，进来…唔”

　　史蒂夫听着巴基诱人的喘息哪里还忍受的住，两手一兜，抱住巴基的大腿，将其抵在墙上。双腿离开地面的巴基，只得更紧的缠在史蒂夫身上，双手环绕住史蒂夫的脖颈，白皙的小腿也交叉夹住了史蒂夫紧实的腰肢。

　　握住双腿之间早已因过度充血而滚烫的肉棒，史蒂夫一个挺身，缓缓地刺进巴基的身体。但却仍是不肯完全进入，而是只将前端没入，浅浅的刺激着巴基的每一根神经，挑逗着，玩弄着。

　　“史蒂夫……深一点”

　　巴基哪里愿意被这样吊着胃口，只能带着哭腔祈求着史蒂夫深入。

　　“巴基，谁在操你，回答我。”史蒂夫腾出一只手将巴基鬓角凌乱的头发梳理到而后。继续以一种挑逗的语气说：“巴基，回答正确我就动一下，不正确，那就只能这样了。”

　　已经被玩弄的意识涣散的巴基哪能注意到，史蒂夫的眼神里也充斥着渴望，与苦苦挣扎的忍耐。真该感谢血清，史蒂夫想。要不然他怎么能忍得住不操进巴基温热，紧致的小穴里，即使是血清的四倍忍耐，也才勉强使史蒂夫坚持下来。

　　“宝贝，巴基，快回答我，谁在操你？”

　　“啊…是你，史蒂夫。”

　　“不对，再想想宝贝儿，仔细想想该叫我什么？”小穴里的阴茎慢慢前进了几分，但却仍离完全没入相差甚远。

　　“啊…是…啊…是美国队长。”

　　不出所料，队长的阴茎再次深入，但却仍未能满足巴基。史蒂夫四倍忍耐力也快要忍耐不住，无奈之下只得趴在巴基耳边：“宝贝儿，想想。外面无数个姑娘都想嫁给美国队长，但他却正在间小酒馆的厕所里操着个男人。”

　　“史蒂夫…”巴基想了想，羞红了脸，却只从嘴里吐出个史蒂夫。

　　“嗯？”

　　显然，正在操着他的美国队长对这个名字并不满意，一只手抓住巴基松软的胸脯，看着它在手中变幻成各种形状。但身下的肉棒却还是不曾深入一分。

　　“…啊…史蒂…老公…老…公，操我，进来。”

　　听见期待已久的称呼，史蒂夫也早已是强弩之末，一刻也无法在忍耐，一个挺入，完全刺进巴基的身体，直到囊袋被挡在身体外才停下冲刺。

　　巴基感觉此时仿佛被史蒂夫完全贯穿，紧致的肠壁包裹着那根火热，一波又一波的冲刺使得巴基无法停止呻吟。而再也无法佯装镇静的史蒂夫终于和巴基完全合为一体，感受着自己的阴茎占满了巴基狭窄的甬道，粗壮的肉身使得穴内每一道皱襞都被撑开，这种完全拥有心心念念人身体的感觉让史蒂夫只感到双脚似已离地，而自己此刻正飘在云朵里操干着巴基。

　　史蒂夫的速度越来越快，而进入的深度也从浅尝辄止转为登堂入室。似乎是永远不知满足的雏鸟，嗷嗷待哺。有了先前的经验，史蒂夫轻松地就找到巴基身体里最敏感的一处隐秘地带，起初只是用前端在那一点上转圈、研磨。

　　而随着巴基带着呻吟的请求“史蒂夫...老公...就是那里，啊。”

　　史蒂夫开始狠狠地顶弄着那一地带，巴基受到如此的刺激，本就敏感的身体，更是变得更加诱人。随着史蒂夫操弄所上下摆动的小吧唧也流出更多前液。透明、晶莹的液体随着巴基的运动也被甩的来回摆动。

　　“宝贝儿，喜欢吗？巴基。”

　　“啊..喜欢..史蒂夫，你...太棒了！”巴基此刻早已说不出一句囫囵话。只能下意识的迎合着史蒂夫。

　　不知道过了多久，巴基的嗓子因为不断地呻吟已经开始嘶哑，而四倍力的史蒂夫也已经被汗水浸湿了额前的头发，巴基更是浑身湿透了，活像刚出浴的样子，只是看起来更加淫荡。随着史蒂夫深深浅浅的插入，已经再一次刺激到穴内的敏感点，巴基勾起脚趾，原本已经降下音量的呻吟，也再度响亮起来，身体也开始绷直。

　　而显然，史蒂夫已经发现了巴基即将高潮，一双大手再次悄无声息的覆在巴基的肉棒上，刺激了几下后便紧紧握住阴茎根部，而身下的动作却更加用力的顶弄着巴基。

　　“啊...不要....史蒂夫...让我...射..射出来。”第二次被史蒂夫打断，巴基的眼里早已噙满了泪珠，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着史蒂夫，祈求着史蒂夫放过自己。

　　“该死的，巴基，你也太性感了，我真想把你永远留在我身边。”看着那双大眼睛，史蒂夫差点就松开了那只手，却在最后加大了握持的力度。

　　“史蒂夫，老公，你可以...让我出来...我们会永远在一起的。”

　　“巴基，听话，我们一起。”

　　史蒂夫身下的肉棒再度充血，巴基觉得一定有婴儿手臂那么粗，不，比那还要粗。史蒂夫开始了最后的冲刺，用尽全身力气狠狠的将自己的肉棒贯穿进巴基的身体里，似是要把巴基吃吞入腹。一阵操干之后，史蒂夫终于要到达顶峰，趴在巴基的耳边低吼着“巴基，宝贝儿，冬兵，我们一起。”

　　听见一声并不属于自己的呼唤，巴基虽有疑问，但却无暇顾及，在史蒂夫终于释放后的嘶叫中，巴基感受到穴后壁被一股股温热的暖流冲击着，而随着后穴被充满，史蒂夫也终于松开了那双手。此时的巴基终于可以释放集聚已久的渴望，前端一股股的射出精液，射在自己小腹，射在卫生间的墙壁，一股接着一股，然而随着白浊的完全释放，阴茎的抖动却并未结束。巴基还没意识到事情发展的走向，而身下的肉棒却不管不顾，接着喷薄而出，早被消耗殆尽的精液被透明的尿液所替代，直接浇到自己与史蒂夫的身上。巴基意识到，他被美国队长操的失禁了，虽然意识已经重回脑海，但身体却仍然不受自己支配，看着史蒂夫笑着盯着自己失禁的样子，巴基难堪极了，只想快点站直跑出去，哦，他忘了还没穿衣服，那也好，总比让史蒂夫看到自己失禁的样子要好。

　　似是看透了巴基的心思，史蒂夫将巴基被汗水浸湿的头发，整理到脑后，扶着巴基的腰，笑道：“宝贝儿，你这个样子可真性感。”

　　“你...唔。”还没说出口，巴基就再次被史蒂夫温柔的吻堵住了嘴巴。

　　亲吻过后，史蒂夫扶着巴基出了酒馆，若不是巴基不肯，史蒂夫原计划把他抱出酒馆的，他想，至少这样，能迫使那个呆子美国队长正视自己对巴基的感情与欲望。

　　“巴基，你先休息，我要先去开会，你自己一个人可以吗？”史蒂夫紧张的看着躺在被窝里的巴基，正和自己的右手紧紧想握。

　　“史蒂乎，放心吧，巴基哥哥能照顾好自己。”忍着困意，强睁开眼的巴基看着坐在床边的金发温柔男人，眼角一抹难掩的爱意流露出来。

　　“照顾好自己巴基，如果可以的话，以后对自己好点，不要想着我，想着全世界，多想想自己好吗。”巴基察觉到史蒂夫说出这话的奇怪语气，像是忍着泪水与抽泣从嘴里说出的话。

　　“傻小子，想什么呢，巴基哥哥说好要照顾你的。”虽然觉得诧异，但巴基却并未表现出来，而是挺起身，拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，此次看向史蒂夫的眼神里多出了一抹爱意“我说过了，这个打架从不后退的傻小子，我得跟着他。”

　　史蒂夫知道自己必须离开，否则眼泪会直接滴到巴基的脸上，而在那之后自己就无法解释了，低下头亲吻在巴基的嘴唇上，最后一次感受着巴基的温度，巴基的味道，史蒂夫离开了营帐，却并未走远，在远处等待了一会儿，看着巴基进入梦乡后才不舍离去，开始了自己的流浪。

　　史蒂夫想，自己大概再也无法入睡了，以后的每一晚都会想起巴基身上的味道，巴基的温度，巴基带笑嘴角，以及巴基那饱含爱意的眼神。但却并不后悔，他想要这么做，弥补他缺席巴基的七十年。哪怕成为一个“过时之人”。

**Author's Note:**

> （未完 待续）


End file.
